The DigiDestined Reuinite!
by Cowgirl Em
Summary: It's been about two years since they first went to the digiworld, so Tai and Kari plan a reunion! Only my second Taiorafic... I know there's three of mine up here but I'n not putting them up in order of doing them! ^_^ I'm strange!


I don't own Digimon or the characters! They're copyright to Toei and Bandai!! Bwa ha ha!! ^_^ Not me, so Don't sue me, I'm a good little writer! I use disclaimers!!!

THE DIGI-DESTINED REUNITE!!  
By Emily McGorman

Tai walked around his bedroom, frantically searching for his goggles! Both his goggles and the beloved blue headband had gone missing. He crawled under his bed pulling out various bits of junk I can't even begin to describe!

"Stupid Mess!! Where are they??" He asked himself angrilly

It was now two years after the digi-destined had defeated apocolymon and their efforts as a team were now lost. They never met up as a whole group and had quite lost touch, sad eh? Tai Sighed under his bed and pulled out a photo, tossed it aside then paused. he slid out from under his bed and picked up the photo. It was him and Sora. He laughed and sat up, abandoning his search for the goggles. He leant his head back against the bed.

"We were all a pretty good team" he summed up, smiling.

Tai's sister Kari walked into the bedroom. She stared at Tai and looked around the room

"Who are you talking to Tai?" She asked

"Oh, Hi Kari" He turned to face her "I was just thinking out loud that's all" he leant his head against the bed again. Kari decided to sit on the floor too, she sat opposite him leaning against the wall. "Kari" Tai started again "Do you miss the days when we were a team?"

"Yeah, sometimes I wish we were all together again" She answered him

"Yeah, me too" Tai looked once again at the photograph of him and sora and smiled

"What's on the picture Tai?" His sister asked curiously

"Oh, it's just an old photo I found, here" he handed her the photograph. It was a little dusty, probably because it had been under his bed for so long. Tai and Sora both looked incredibly happy. They were in their soccer strips and they were leaning on each other, back to back, both grinning incredibly. "That's an old picture from when we won a game practically by ourselvs. We thought it would be a good day for a photo!" Tai did love to brag

"You're both so... photogenic! I don't get it Tai, how have you managed to loose touch with Sora?? You two were the best of friends" She handed to photograph back to Tai

"I dunno" Tai Answered "I guess it's just one of those things that weren't meant to be" he smiled at Kari.

Tai stared back at the photo. You could tell he was thinking about something, he just had that expression. It was almost as if he was trying to re-capture the moment when that photograph was taken. He placed his hand on the photograph and smiled, then he put it in his pocket. Kari watched him the whole time, she, as well as the rest of the world had figured it out by now that Tai had a soft spot for Sora. He always had.

"You like her don't you?" Kari finally said

"What?? Sora and I are good friends" He snapped defensivly

"C'mon Tai, I'm your sister, you're supposed to trust me! I know you said she's 'Okay for a Girl' but what did you mean?" She smiled slyly

"Just that! She's okay" He looked at his sister, she could see right through him. He sighed "Well, there's no hiding anything from you is there?" he smiled back. Then held her in a head lock and proceded to mess up her hair!!

"Ack!! Tai!!!" Kari yelled, but it was no use, Tai wan't stopping!!

***

The Next day Tai was lay in his bed thinking again about the old team. Kari was on the other side of the room, doing the same thing! 

"Tai" said Kari "Do you think we'll ever meet up again? I mean as a team, all of us"

"I duno, I guess so, you never know" he replied

"Do you remember the time Sora was kidnapped by Datamon? That was terrible" said Kari 

"Yeah I remember. I remember how bad I felt cos I couldn't save her" Tai slumped his head on his knees "I just couldn't do it Kari, I was so... oh I don't know"

"Scared?" She asked

"I guess so" He slumped even more

"It doesn't matter, you never let go of her did you, when she almost fell?"

"I tried not to, anyway, what's his all about, my life history, I'm not Dead Kari!!"

"Sorry Tai, I was just thinking out loud that's all" She smiled at her brother, she'd used his exact words from the day before.

Tai sighed. He sat up and turned away from his sister. "You wanna know why I'm so snappy?" He asked "It's because I do miss them. I miss Her more than anyone, we've been friends since I don't even know when and now nothing" He turned to face Kari, Tears in his eyes he was holding back desparatly "I hate this, I just want us to be.. like we were, I want us to hang out, play soccer and other stuff friends are supposed to do!!!!!"

"Tai" Kari said emotionally and jumped off her bed and over to him. She sat next to him and let him cry on her. After all that's what little sister's are for (Trust me, I'm one of 'um! _)

"Look at me" Said Tai laughing behined tears "I'm blubbing on you when I'm your big brother! You should be crying on me!!"

"Oh Tai! You look after me so well, how could you doubt being a good brother?" 

Tai blubbed harder onto Kari's shoulder. She hugged him tight, and he hugged her back. Then he sat up and looked at her "Thanks Kari, you always listen. You always worry about everyone else, but don't forget to look after yourself okay?"

"I won't, I promise" she smiled at him.

"You know what?" Said Tai wiping away the last of his tears "We should have a reunion, we'll call everyone, the whole team" Tai grabbed Kari's shoulders in the excitement "We'll have a party, we'll make a day of it, spend the day together, go see a movie, go out and eat, it'll be brilliant!!" he finished his speech with a huge grin at Kari waiting for her aproval

"Yey!!" Kari finally said "The whole team! TK, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Izzy and of course Sora!! It'll be brilliant!!"

Tai pulled the photograph out of his pocket "Sora..." he said "Yeah, let's do it!!"

***

Tai slammed the telephone book next to the phone and opened it, with an excited Kari next to him. "Okay, so who do we call first?"

"The ghost busters??" Kari Smiled

"That's not Funny Kari"

"Okay, TK!!" She grinned

Tai pulled a weird pout at Kari mixed with some confusion "Kay...(???)"

"What? He's my age is all!!" Kari folded her arms

"Yeah sure" Tai grinned, "just like Sora's mine.... my age that is" They both grinned

Tai scanned the Phone book for Matt and TK's phone Number, then picked up the phone "Oh hello, this is Tai Kamiya, is Matt or TK there please?" he turned to Kari "They're going to get TK, you wanna speak to him?"

"Okay sure" Kari said

"Hello, this is TK what's up??" Came a voice on the phone

"Oh Hi TK, Kari's got something to say here" Tai handed the phone to Kari

"Hi there TK" Kari said glaring at Tai

"Hi Kari, what's going on?" TK replied

"Oh My brother had a really neat idea and I just wondered what you'd think" She said

"Um, Sound's great Kari but are you gonna tell me what it is?" Said TK

"Oh yeah! Tai thinks the Digi-destined should have a reunion, whacha think?"

"Sound's even better now you've told me, so we'll all be there?"

"Yeah I think that's the Plan, will you tell Matt?"

"Sure, and I'll see you then, phone again when you have a date set for it, it's great hearing from you Kari" Replied TK

"You too, see yah" she put down the phone.

Tai was standing behinned her with his arms folded and smirking at her, "You missed him didn't you?" He smiled

"It's nothing Tai, forget it!" She snapped

"Kari Loves TK, Kari Loves TK" Tai chanted imaturely

"TAI LOVES SORA, TAI LOVES SORA!" Kari chanted twice as loud!

There started a chanting contest in the hallway, untill Mrs. Kamiya walked in the hall and stood blank faced "What's going on here, Tai Loves TK??"

Tai and Kari looked at each other and burst out laughing, their mother had obviously heard bits of what each of them had been saying and merged them together! "No Mum Kari Loves TK" tai laughed

"No, Tai loves Sora" Kari snapped and giggled back

"Kids I'll never understand you, I'm making liver sticks for Tea I hope you're hungry!!" She walked out the hall and Tai and Kari looked as though they were going to throw up

"Liver sticks" Tai Shuddered "Anyway let's get phoning"

"Hi This is Tai Kamiya is...

"Mimi...

"Joe...

"Izzy... there"

After explaining the plan to most of the digi-destined there was only one left, Sora. Tai picked up the phone, then slamed it down again

"What's wrong Tai?" Kari asked

"I can't do it, I just feel so wierd" He broke off "Kari Would you.. Phone Sora for me?"

"Aw, c'mon Tai, it can't be that hard" She mocked him

Tai sighed and picked up the phone and slowly dailed the number. It rang, that's a good start...

"Hi This is Tai Kamiya, could I speak to Sora please?" His voice shook. Kari Patted him on the back then left the hall to leave Tai alone

"Tai?" The voice from the phone replied "Is it really you?"

"Yeah it's me alright" Tai laughed

"Tai, It's Sora, didn't you recognise my voice??" She asked

"Well It has been over two years!" Tai squirmed

"Yeah, why did you never call?" She asked

Tai was stunned "I.. well I.. to tell you the truth Sora, I don't know why! Sorry about that" He spat out, "Why does she care I never called?" Tai thought to himself

"Well it's nice hearing from you after all this time, what's up?" Sora asked

"Oh yeah well, I was talking to Kari about having a Digi-destined reunion and she thought it would be a pretty neat idea!! And I was wondering if You'd be in?" Tai finally said

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea, the whole gang. We've got a lot of catching up to do Taichi Kamiya!!" She giggled

"why's she use my full name" Tai thought "Okay then I'll see you soon?"

"I sure hope so, I've missed you Tai. I've missed our soccer games and alsorts"

"Yeah, I've missed you too" Tai looked once again at his photograph and held it to his heart "I'll see yah round Sora" he put down the phone. He clutched at his t-shirt by his Heart, why did it ache so bad? He looked at his photo "Sora" He smiled and walked back into his bedroom.

***

The day of the reunion everyone of the digi-destined were trying to fit into their old clothes. Tai had told them to try and see if they could make it feel like the old days by wearing their old clothes if they hadn't grown out of them! Luckily Tai hadn't. Then he suddenly remembered, His goggles! He never found them! Or the headband!! He looked around for a bit then gave up the search, he couldn't think when the last time he had them was, he knew it was a while ago. He picked up the photograph from the side of his bed, stuffed it into his old shorts pocket then looked in the mirror.

It had been a while sinse he had worn the entire outfit, he laughed at himself, he straightened the Polo-neck t-shirt so it felt more comfortable around his neck then brushed himself off and pulled his old socks and trainers out. he put them on and stood looking in the mirror. 

"So this is how I looked when I led the digi-destined? Hmm, not the ideal clothes of a leader but hey!!" He laughed to himself. 

Kari had a little trouble with her old clothes she'd grown a little taller but they still looked okay. "Time to go Tai" Kari said walking into the room!

"Kari!! How do I look?" Tai asked

"Fine, just like you used to" Kari smiled

"Thanks Kari, why am I so nervous?" He asked his sister

"You're going to see Sora, but honestly Tai you look brilliant to me, I'm sure Sora will be happy to see you even though you don't have your goggles"

Tai Smiled at Kari again, she was a great sister. "Good then let's go" he said enthusiastically

***

When Tai and Kari arrived at the meeting point everyone was there waiting for them. They had all managed to fit into their own cloths except for a few differences, Joe's glasses had changed...

"I needed a new prescription" Joe explained

...TK wasn't wearing his green and yellow hat, he wore white one instead

"My Old hat grew too small for my head so Mum got me a new one" TK replied

...And Sora wasn't wearing her Helmet, she wasn't wearing a hat at all, she wore a hair clip, it had a red center and yellow petals around it

"I figured it was about time I used my hair pin and got rid of a hat for a change" She smiled at Tai

"She's wearing the hair pin I bought her, but she didn't like it, we fought about it??" Tai Thought "It's good to see you all again" Tai smiled at them all. They all stared at Tai...

"I lost them Okay, I can't remember where they are at all, I looked everywhere!!! I just can't find them!" Tai Snapped when he realised they were staring because he didn't have his goggles

"Oh" the group exclaimed.

They moved off towards the Movie theater and decided what film to see. After the film they went for Pizza and then for a talk (not walk) in the Park. They all admitted thay had a really good time and should do it more often. Kari and TK had become inseperable that day and they were around each other for most of the time, Tai had been with Sora, Matt and Izzy. They'd had some great talks too. It was good to be a team again.

However, days don't last forever and it was time to say goodbye. It was a real sad point, but now they'd all vowed to keep in touch better than what they were doing now!! Kari and TK were saying their good bye's long after Tai had finished his, well all except Sora. Tai decided to wait untill Sora had finished saying goodbye to everyone else, then he could speak to her alone. He watched Kari and TK.

"Promise you'll keep in touch this time?" TK asked

"I promise" Kari replied

"Really you're not just saying that?" TK asked again

"Really, TK you were always my best friend when we were the digi-destined" She put her hand out " Why should it be different now"

TK stood in awe for a few seconds then took her hand and they shook on it "Right, You were always my best friend too"

"You mean 'Are', you ARE my best friend TK" She giggled

They shook hands for a long time laughing together "sweet" thought Tai. He looked back to Sora, she was saying good bye to Matt, they were shaking hands too. Then Sora jerked forward and hugged Matt and he hugged her too. Tai jolted then stood open mouthed, he couldn't believe it. How did he not see it before, Sora never loved him, she loved Matt. Then half in anger, half in distress Tai turned away and ran. No-one seemed to notice him leave, that almost made him feel worse.

He stopped quite a way away from the other digi-destined and turned round to look at them, most of them were walking away and sora was stood ther waving to them as they left, Kari and TK were almost crying as they waved good bye. Tai stopped watching, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. Him and Sora, then he held the photograph in the middle and teared it in two. dropping the half with Sora on the floor and putting the half of him in his pocket. Then he ran again.

***

Sora stopped waving, her arm hurt now anyway. She turned round ready to say good bye to Tai. But Tai was gone, just Kari remained

"Huh?? Kari, where'd Tai go?" Sora asked

"I don't know, I was so wrapped up in saying goodbye to TK that I didn't notice he was even missing" Kari looked upset "He must've felt awfull, no-one realised he was gone"

"Well we have now, c'mon Kari let's find him, He can't have got far!" Sora looked up and saw Tai running over a hill "There he is, it won't take us that long to catch up come on" She grabbed Kari's arm and they ran in the direction of Tai.

When they had got about half way to where they first saw Tai Kari stopped. She looked on the floor and saw the torn picture, the half with sora on it. She picked it up

"What is it Kari, lemme see" Said sora

Kari handed Sora the Picture "He's been carrying it around with him for a while now, it was a picture of you and-"

"I know" Sora cut in "I have the original, but why would he rip it in half? It was such a special day for us both, why would he..." Sora broke off "We have to find him"

They ran to where they had seen Tai and as they passed the Kamiya residence Sora dropped Kari off to see if Tai had come home.

"No, He hasn't come home yet Sora, would you like to come in a wait for him?" Mrs. Kamiya asked

"No I think I'll try to find him, Bye Mrs. Kamiya Bye Kari" Sora left them

She ran in the gerneral direction of the soccer field, "if there's one place Tai will be it'll be the soccer field, he always goes there when he's bored, at least he used to" she ran for a long time and finally arrived at the field. She stayed hidden for a while then she spotted him, sat in the middle of the field, with his back to her, looking at what seemed to be a photo but torn. "Of course" Sora thought, she pulled the other half of Tai's photograph out of her pocket. She slowly walked up to him and put her piece of photograph next to his.

Tai didn't move, he only sat there with his mouth open looking at the now complete photograph. He knew it was Sora because of her gloves. He swallowed hard smiled and turned his head to face her.

"Hi, you droped this" Sora said, then she sat next to him

"Thanks" Tai smiled

"So How come you ripped the picture Tai?" Sora asked

"Oh, It was an accident" Tai bluffed

"I see" Said sora with disbelief "Don't you like me anymore Tai?" She asked

"Of course I do it was an accident I told you" He didn't once look at her, he couldn't "So, how's things with you and Matt?" Tai asked griting his teeth

"What're you talking about, everythings fine, we haven't faught" Sora replied not understanding Tai's meaning of the question. Tai Grunted "Listen Tai, if you have a problem with me just spit it out, because as far as I know I've done NOTHING wrong!" Sora stood up and turned to walk away but Tai stood up and grabbed her shoulder with his left hand.

"Sora.. I'm sorry I should be happy" Tai said looking sad

"Why did you tear the picture Tai, that picture was... well it was specail, we each had one" Sora asked

"I know I just couldn't stand it Sora I hate it!" Tai said

"You hate the picture, gee thanks Tai" Sora huffed folding her arms

"No that's not what I meant" Tai struggled

"Then what do you mean, you hate me?"

"No! I hate seeing you with... Matt" Tai hung his head

"What?" Sora sounded alarmed

"I know I should be happy for you two but I can't be I'm sorry" Tai said with his head still hanging down

"Tai you are pathetic" Sora laughed. She leant against him, her back resting on his chest. He was shocked and didn't move.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Tai turned his head away from her. then he felt something on his face, he opened his eyes and her hand was on his cheek the side he had turned away. She was still leaning with her back against his chest but she had her hand on his face now aswell.

"You idiot!" Sora joked "Is that what you tore our picture in half about, cos I gave Matt a hug good bye?" 

Tai Nodded

"Tai, Matt has been giving me advice on things that's all, there's nothing between us!! Certainly nothing compared to what we have" She stared at him straight in the eyes. He smiled with tears forming and he slipped his other hand onto her hand on his cheek and held it there.

"I thought, you had chosen Matt" Tai managed to say

"No, no of course not, Matt's not a patch on you, I've known you for a long time and I like you" She had a big smile on her face.

Tai looked at her with tears in his eyes. Here they were in an awkward embrace in the middle of a soccer field and had she said she liked him... kinda. Tai didn't know what to do, he thought she was completely in love with Matt and now she's not. He was so happy he was crying. suddenly he couldn't controll his actions he held sora tight letting go of her hand that was on his face and holding her body instead and he cried hard..

"Sora, I'm sorry I'm such a jerk I really don't mean to be, it's just when I saw you with Matt I was hurting really bad cos I wanted it to be me not him, I think you're wonderful I always have, but I've never told you because I was afraid. Sora you're the best friend I could ever have asked for and I - I love you Sora." Tai cried harder than ever and buryied his face into sora's shoulder. Sora had tears in her eyes now, she was touched by Tai's sudden show of emotion.

"Tai, I... Hmmm" She smiled and held his head as he cried on her shoulder. 

When Tai let go of Sora he had sad eyes and a sad face. He sat down on the floor again. Sora sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "You know Tai, it's always been you" She said with great confidence. Tai smiled and held back more tears. Sora slipped her hand into his and held it tight.

Sora sat up and Looked at Tai, he was looking at the horizon, it was getting late and the sun was setting. "It's now or never" Sora thought, she leant towards him and kissed his cheek. He was shocked to say the least. 

"I have to go home now, Tai" Sora Said sadly

"Yeah, I know" Tai replied in almost the same tone "I'll walk yah"

They walked in silence to Sora's house, then said goodbye quietly. Tai stood by the door with a look of extreme contentment on his face. Then he walked home.

***

The next morning Tai was having a Lazy Day in his Pajamas watching Morning Television when there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Kamiya answered it

"Sure, come right it" She said

Tai looked up, it was Sora. He blushed because he was in his pajamas "Uh, Lazy day" He grinned

"Don't blame you" Sora replied, then she produced something from her pocket, it was wrapped with brown paper and a red ribbon. "It's for you" She said "Open it"

Tai opened it and inside was something he never dreamed she would have done. It was The original photograph of Sora and Tai in a wooden frame. Tai was gob smacked, he couldn't say a thing.

"Do you like it?" Sora asked

Again Tai said nothing, but he smiled and looked into her eyes and nodded. 

"Oh I almost forgot I found these, I don't know what they were doing at my house you must have left them there a while ago" She held out her hand and produced Tai's goggles and his headband. "I've had them over two years, haven't you missed them?" she asked

Tai put his hand on his stuff in Sora's hand, then he took the goggles from sora and Nodded. He looked into her eyes once again, leant forward and he kissed her, but he wasn't shocked this time, actually, he looked quite happy! ^_^

THE END

Hope you liked!  
- Cowgirl Em!  
cowgirl_em@hotmail.com  
http://cowgirlem.topcities.com/taiora.htm 


End file.
